pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
XY127: Analysis Versus Passion!
is the 34th episode of Pokémon the Series: XYZ. Synopsis The Kalos League reaches its climax. Starting with the semifinals, all matches will be 6-on-6 full battles. Alain was able to make it to the next round while the person currently standing in Ash's way is Sawyer. Although Ash lost against him the last time they fought, he has grown stronger since then, and isn't too stressed out. Sawyer, on the other hand, also felt great joy at getting to fight Ash, the person he admires, at this ultimate battle stage. Episode Plot In the wake of the battle between Tierno and Sawyer, the Lumiose Conference semi-finals have commenced, and Goodra has rejoined Ash's team for the six-on-six battle ahead. Later, Alain is battling his rival, Remo. During their battle, the former's Charizard uses Dragon Claw, defeating Remo's Rhyperior (nicknamed Rhypo). The heroes, along with Tierno, Shauna and Trevor, watch this battle. Bonnie notes Alain is strong, but Clemont points out that since Alain has only used Charizard and Metagross, his strength is incalculable. Back at the stadium, Alain vows to defeat Remo, still confident he can beat Alain, sends out his last Pokémon, his Garchomp (nicknamed Garchoo). Remo informs Alain that ever since their previous defeat, they have trained vigorously to defeat, and vows to do so. Remo promptly Mega Evolves Garchoo and has it use Draco Meteor. This causes the attack to land on Charizard, who failed to dodge. Alain has his Charizard Mega Evolve as well. Mega Garchomp uses Dragon Rush, which gets countered by Mega Charizard's Dragon Claw. Mega Charizard grabs Mega Garchomp and throws it into the air, then hits it with Flamethrower. Before Mega Garchomp can react with Dragon Claw, Mega Charizard bashes Mega Garchomp onto the ground with the same attack. This defeats Garchomp, who reverts back to its original form. Thus, the finalist is Alain, whose Mega Charizard shifts back into its original form. Alain calls Charizard back and walks away, while Professor Sycamore is worried about him. Elsewhere, Ash talks to his Pokémon, pointing out they will soon face Sawyer in a full battle. Ash knows he can sometimes mess up and be a burden, but he thanks his Pokémon for being here with him. He expresses he believes in all of them and pushes their enthusiasm to win this battle. Sawyer, after reading his notebook, closes it and notes it is time for his battle. Among the audience, Bonnie is nervous, while Clemont confirms Ash cannot take Sawyer lightly. Tierno notes how Sawyer's battling style is similar to Ash's, but there is some difference. Tierno thinks it is their auras that are similar, while Clemont points out how Sawyer has always taken notes about Ash and analyzed him. Sycamore and Diantha are also interested about this battle, seeing Sawyer's analytical mind is in contrast with Ash's passionate battling style. Ash's friends, even Clemont's Chespin that came out of its Poké Ball, support Ash to do his best. Alain watches as well, while Malva asks Team Rocket to record the challengers. Jessie believes she should be filmed, but Meowth states they will be done with today's work, after the match is over. Sawyer faces Ash and recalls how they wanted to face each other in the League. Now, Sawyer wants to surpass Ash and defeat him. Ash, however, promises he won't lose this time, as the battlefield is raised up: a forest field. The referee explains in this full battle, both trainers can substitute Pokémon and the match ends until a trainer's all six Pokémon are defeated. Also, there will be a change in the field, once either trainer's three Pokémon are defeated. Ash sends Hawlucha, who poses in a colorful cloak and a mask. Serena admits that Hawlucha asked her to make a costume, which she did. Serena feels Hawlucha wants to show its title as a Forest Champion. Sawyer sends Slaking, whom Bonnie thinks it looks cute and wants to hug, while Clemont notes Slaking is at a disadvantage against Hawlucha. Hawlucha starts with Karate Chop, which hits Slaking, who simply is loafing around. Hawlucha uses High Jump Kick, which also hits Slaking, who is still lying on the spot. Hawlucha uses X-Scissor, which damages Slaking, who is not moving. Clemont knows Hawlucha gets more inspired for battle the more hits he uses. Since Slaking is not moving, Serena knows this is a tough battle for Hawlucha. Hawlucha continues using Karate Chop, though Slaking, who has not moved, has a grin on its face. Tierno thinks Slaking is bluffing. Just then, Slaking starts off with Slack Off, which heals itself. Trevor notes if Slaking continues getting hit, it'll eventually faint. Ash knows Sawyer is planning something and tries to foil this plan as soon as possible. Hawlucha uses High Jump Kick and X-Scissor, which wound Slaking. Hawlucha attacks with Flying Press, though Slaking uses Counter, which effectively bashes Hawlucha away on a tree, causing it to faint. Sawyer admits he used Slaking to counter Hawlucha, knowing an opponent that does not move must be difficult for Hawlucha to battle. Ash sends Talonflame to battle. Talonflame uses Steel Wing, which hurts Slaking, but it heals itself with Slack Off. Serena fears Sawyer wants to prolong the battle and have Slaking have another one-hit KO attack. While Talonflame uses Flame Charge, Clemont knows Sawyer cannot have his Slaking recover over and over. Slaking uses Hammer Arm, but fails to counter Talonflame's Flame Charge and gets burned. Immediately after using Brave Bird, Talonflame defeats Slaking. Sawyer thanks Slaking, whom it calls back, and sends Clawitzer. Trevor sees Sawyer's strategy is by the book, to counter Ash's Pokémon. Clawitzer starts with Aqua Jet and follows Talonflame around. Shauna and Trevor are astounded by this battling style, which Tierno notes how similar it is to Ash's. Sawyer comments this is the result of studying and adapting Ash's battling style. Clawitzer fires Ice Beam, which freezes Talonflame's right wing. Talonflame melts it with Flame Charge and crashes into Clawitzer, who used Aqua Jet. After the smoke clears, Talonflame got defeated. Sawyer admits he felt Talonflame's speed could be stopped, even for a moment, in order to defeat it. Team Rocket also watches the battle, seeing their enemy may even lose the match. Clemont fears Sawyer has analyzed Ash well and has control of every move he makes. Serena has faith in Ash winning the match, knowing nobody can imitate his battling style. Ash sends Pikachu, whom Bonnie, Dedenne and Chespin cheer for. Pikachu runs off into the forest and bounces from tree to tree, then uses Thunderbolt. Clawitzer evades the attack, including Pikachu's Quick Attack. Clawitzer retaliates with Ice Beam, but Pikachu avoids it and uses Electro Ball to collide with Clawitzer's Dragon Pulse. Sawyer thinks by defeating Pikachu, he'd have a great advantage. He has Clawitzer use Aqua Jet, but Pikachu loses it in the forest. Pikachu attacks with Iron Tail, but Clawitzer stops the attack by clenching Pikachu's tail. Clawitzer uses Water Pulse, but Pikachu uses Electro Ball to intercept, causing a collision. By firing a Thunderbolt, Pikachu defeats Clawitzer, who was distracted. Sycamore claps, seeing Ash managed to overcome this trial. Diantha notes Ash and his Pokémon have a strong bond as well. Sawyer calls Clawitzer back and feels it is good to battle Ash, the person he admires, who strokes Pikachu. Sawyer claims Ash surprised him, but Ash states this was a close call, but praises Pikachu for the victory. Sawyer sends Aegislash, making Tierno wonder how Ash will overcome the King's Shield move. Pikachu, once more, goes into the forest, but Aegislash starts cutting trees with Sacred Sword. Clemont is not surprised at what Sawyer is doing, seeing this is all to achieve his victory. Debuts Pokémon Alain's Metagross Move Slack Off Trivia *"Pokémon Quiz:" Slaking (JP) *"Who's That Pokémon?:" Slaking (US) Gallery Alain battling against Remo XY127 2.png Charizard defeats Rhyperior with Dragon Claw XY127 3.png Remo and his Garchoo training under a waterfall XY127 4.png Charizard hit by Draco Meteor XY127 5.png Mega Charizard faces off against Mega Garchoo XY127 6.png Mega Garchoo's Dragon Rush and Mega Charizard's Dragon Claw clash XY127 7.png Mega Charizard defeats Mega Garchoo with Dragon Claw XY127 8.png Ash and his team ready to battle Sawyer XY127 9.png Serena gets what Hawlucha is asking XY127 10.png Hawlucha making its entrance with his outfit XY127 11.png Ash's battle against Sawyer begins XY127 12.png Hawlucha using High Jump Kick on Slaking with no effect XY127 13.png Slaking knocks Hawlucha out with a single Counter XY127 14.png Talonflame lands its Flame Charge on Slaking XY127 15.png Talonflame defeating Slaking with Brave Bird XY127 16.png Talonflame dodging Clawitzer's Aqua Jet XY127 17.png Shauna, Trevor and Tierno surprised that Aqua Jet is following Talonflame XY127 18.png Talonflame melting the ice on its wing with Flame Charge XY127 19.png Pikachu confusing Clawitzer by running through the forest XY127 20.png Pikachu's Electro Ball and Clawitzer's Dragon Pulse collide XY127 21.png Pikachu dodging Clawitzer's Aqua Jet by running from tree to tree XY127 22.png Pikachu's tail being clenched by Clawitzer XY127 23.png Aegislash cutting the trees with Sacred Sword XY127 24.png Ash and Sawyer determined to win the battle }} Category:Episodes animated by Takashi Shinohara Category:Episodes directed by Fumio Maezono Category:Episodes written by Akemi Omode Category:Episodes storyboarded by Masakatsu Iijima Category:Pokémon the Series: XYZ Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Sawyer Category:Pokémon League Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Elite Four Members Category:Episodes featuring Champions Category:Episodes featuring Mega Pokémon